


Memento

by shenshen77



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, Secret Relationship, not so slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshen77/pseuds/shenshen77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something changed for Jane and Brandt after India. Here's how it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> Scribbles, I really hope you like this! It's my first foray into writing this pairing, but it has been really fun! All my thanks to my lovely betas Geckoholic and Sweetwatersong. 
> 
> Gecko, thanks for organizing this, talking me through posting; as well as all the brainstorming and cheerleading. Couldn't have done it without you and Sweetwatersong who was also invaluable for cheerleading and brainstorming. You rock!
> 
> If you're wondering at the weird title, I wrote this story backwards by accident. The last scene was the first I wrote, the first the last. I had to somehow acknowledge that :)

Jane woke in the hospital, the smell of disinfectant filling her nostrils. Her left side throbbed dully and for a moment she wondered what happened. It came back to her slowly, the satellite relay, the sudden realization that she'd been shot. She opened her eyes, the room lighted dimly by the sun making its way through the curtained windows. Looking around the small room, she realized that she wasn't alone. 

Brandt was sitting in a chair next to her bed, his head resting against its high back. His eyes were closed and he snored gently, his face lax. He looked so at ease now, nothing like the agent in charge at the relay station. He'd known just what to do then, what to say and Jane had suddenly known why he'd been the Secretary's chief analyst. His command for her to protect Benji had given her something to focus on to keep the pain at bay.

A pain that brought itself to her attention again as she carefully shifted. Jane sucked in a breath and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, Brandt's eyes were open too, his brow creased with worry.

"Hey," she said, smiling slightly.

He smiled back.

"How're you?" he croaked, his face screwing up in discomfort.

"Sore, but I'll live. You, however, sound like you've gargled with nails."

"Bruised larynx," Brandt whispered with an apologetic shrug.

Jane cringed, taking in the subtle bruising around his neck.

"Well damn," she said and reached out to him. "Winstrom did a number on both of us, huh?"

Brandt shrugged and took her hand; a tingle ran through her arm as he squeezed it gently. For some reason, she didn't mind that he couldn't really speak and a warm buzz settled in her stomach as his blue eyes found hers. 

"Thanks for staying," she said with a smile that quickly turned into a yawn.

"'tis alright, sleep," he replied, stroking her hand.

She drifted off, dozing with his fingers wrapped around hers. 

Jane heard the door open a while later and blearily opened her eyes. She thought she saw Benji grin as he looked at her and Brandt. She knew she should have cared what Benji might think, but he ducked out of the room before she could even acknowledge him. Her eyes closed again as soon as she heard the door lock.

_______________________

The gym at the newly reinstated IMF headquarters was quiet, only the labored breathing of the two people currently sparring in the ring and the occasional sound of flesh hitting flesh broke the silence. 

Jane grinned ferally as she lunged for Brandt, favoring her left side that was still tender from the bullet wound she'd suffered two weeks ago. He dodged her hit a little clumsily, his neck still stiff from his own fight against Wistrom. Brandt was agile and not much different to her in size, which made them pretty even opponents, a fact that Jane had found out during the many hours they spent together as she healed.

She'd enjoyed the time with him, Brandt was smart and had a wry humor she appreciated. But as he'd been out of the field, his form was lacking somewhat.

She used this to her advantage now, swiftly hooking her foot about his leg and bringing them both down in the same move. He grunted as his back hit the mat, and a second later she straddled him, her forearm to his neck.

"Yield," she said with a smile as he tapped out against her thigh.

He didn't move as she removed the pressure from his airway, but he smiled at her with pride.

"I knew you would," he said, still slightly hoarse. 

His voice rumbled in his chest, sending little shocks through Jane as it reverberated through her. She suddenly realized how incredibly close he was and shivered as he ran his hand over her thigh. She had felt the tension building ever since she woke in the hospital for the first time. The loss of Hannaway had still been a raw pain in her heart when she met Brandt, but the scar had scabbed, just like the physical wound that Wistrom's bullet had left.

Her eyes found his and she saw his pupils dilate. His breathing picked up and his hand moved to her neck. It felt right and yet it still scared her, allowing emotions for someone so soon after Hannaway. But Jane had never let fear rule her life, so she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. His tongue darted out to run gently, yet insistently, along the seam of her lips and she opened her mouth to him. He tasted salty, his skin sweaty like her own, yet somehow that didn't matter. 

He eagerly embraced her, holding her close as he kissed her desperately. Feeling the man beneath her so very alive drowned out all concerns of possible heartache, and she threw herself into the kiss wholeheartedly. 

She heard the door creak and quickly broke the kiss, then jumped to her feet. Jane shrugged in apology, casting a disappointed look at Brandt. He thumped his head against the floor, gave her a lopsided grin and took her proffered hand. 

"We should do this more often," he said, hoarse and breathless.

"We definitely should, yes," Jane replied with a smile. "But next time, we should definitely lock the door."

Brandt's hoarse laughter made her stomach flutter with delight and she couldn't help but join in, it was so infectious.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Benji said as he stepped up to the ring. "Did I miss something?"

They only laughed harder, goosebumps prickling Jane's arm where she touched Brandt.

"What?" Benji said, looking exasperated, then suddenly curious. "Did I interrupt something? Are you...?" he trailed off.

Jane put on her best poker face.

"Are we what?" she asked.

"Well, I just thought," Benji stammered, then caught himself. "You've spent a lot of time together since the mission, and you know I'm not blind. So, I thought, if it has a beak and quacks..." he trailed off.

"It could still be a pony in disguise," Jane picked up where he stopped.

Brandt snorted a laugh, then picked up his towel. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Jane didn't miss the slightly dejected set to his shoulders, her heart aching as she watched him leave. 

_________________________________

Brandt's fingers ghosted over the taut skin of Jane's stomach, settling on the still livid scar of the bullet Wistrom had hit her with. He was gentle, careful not to hurt her. She shivered as her body reacted to his touch, still so new and almost reverent. Jane felt him grow hard again against her backside, and she sighed as she turned in his arms, her own hand coming up to trace the fading bruises around his neck. His eyes closed and he rested his forehead against hers. She tilted her head and kissed him, his fingers tangling in her hair as he pulled her close, wrenching a sigh from her as their bodies intertwined.

She hadn't expected this gentleness, though in hindsight she should have. She'd expected passion, having seen and experienced his reaction to the botched mission in Dubai. He hadn't disappointed in that regard either. Their first round earlier had been more rough and tumble, quick and dirty, driven by the need to be together. It had been good, though in Jane's experience, the second time was always better than the first.

This time was no different. He entered her slowly, so very slowly, brilliant torture of the best kind. Moving languidly, he kissed her, his whole body pressing against her. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear and she raked her fingernails across his back as he slowly stroked into her. She soon found herself panting, hovering just short of her release, his brilliant blue eyes watching her every move, his brilliant mind analyzing her every reaction. 

He flipped them over, so she could ride him, seek her own release. And she did, her orgasm washing through her like a tidalwave, strong and fast, taking with it every coherent thought as her muscles clenched around Brandt. He followed her over the precipice only moments later, spilling into her with a hoarse yell as he clung to her as if his life depended on it.

She nestled against his chest, feeling his heart beat as frantically as her own as she kissed him. He looked at her, a smile lighting up his face. 

He opened his mouth to speak, Jane put a finger against his lips.

"If you 'baby' me, I'll kill you where you lie," she said, her lips turned up in a smirk. 

Brandt threw his head back and laughed out loud, hoarse and brilliant, his body shaking beneath her as he clutched her to him. Her body tingled as his laughter shook them both. This was the most carefree she'd seen him so far and she felt the last of her own trepidation melt away.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Jane," he said, rolling them over again as he slipped out of her. He peppered her neck with kisses, one hand cupping her face, the other stroking lazily down her side. He looked at her adoringly and she had to grin. "Not in a million years."

She reached up to run her fingers through his short hair, sighing as he gently sucked on the skin behind her ear.

"Good, I like smart men," she teased breathlessly. 

"And I brilliant women who can take care of themselves," he whispered.

Jane smiled, warm and sated. Resting her head on Brandt's shoulder, she fell asleep to his gentle caresses.

She woke up to the ringing of a phone as the first rays of the morning sun made their way through her curtains. Fumbling blindly for it on her nightstand, she blinked bleary eyes at the name in the display. 

"Hey Benji," she said, answering it. Brandt stirred next to her.

"Jane?" Benji asked. "I, uhm, I thought I had dialed Brandt. What are you doing answering his phone?"

Jane cursed herself, but only for a moment. Keeping a relationship secret when working for a spy agency was bound to be a shortlived adventure. And yes, she realized, she and Brandt were having a relationship, something she'd like to see grow. 

"None of your business?" she said, less biting than she'd intended to. 

"I knew it!" Benji crowed, laughing. "I know a duck when I see one."

"Yeah, you're a brilliant ornithologist, Benji, hooray for England. I'm sure you make the crown proud."

Next to her, Brandt groaned and buried his head in his pillow. Jane had to stifle a laugh, he was quite adorbable when he was embarassed.

"Now, why do you call in the middle of the night?" she asked after a moment of listening to Benji's chuckles.

He sobered right away. "Oh, yes, sorry. There's a new mission, briefing in the office at eight."

"Wonderful," she sighed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "We'll be there."

She rang off and put the phone back on the nightstand, closing her eyes for a moment to collect herself.

"Benji knows?" Brandt said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Yes," Jane said, turning to him and burrying her fingers in the soft hair at the back of his head.

"Does that mean I get to kiss you in front of him now?" Brandt said, peeking at her, his mouth curled up in that crooked smile Jane liked so much.

"If you want to," Jane said with a smile of her own.

"Nothing I'd rather do," he said and pulled her into a searing kiss.


End file.
